<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sudden Adjustment by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494612">A Sudden Adjustment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Geoff got up one morning and said, “I’m going vacation. See you guys in—“ he shrugged, hummed, and added, “A month maybe? Yeah. I’ll send a postcard!” Then he picked up his carry-on and walked out the door of the penthouse with his suitcase being wheeled behind him.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Geoff goes on an extended vacation and the crew needs to elect a leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sudden Adjustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Geoff got up one morning and said, “I’m going vacation. See you guys in—“ he shrugged, hummed, and added, “A month maybe? Yeah. I’ll send a postcard!” Then he picked up his carry-on and walked out the door of the penthouse with his suitcase being wheeled behind him.</p><p>It had been a sudden, surprising, and unexpected event that they didn’t know how to respond at first. It had been a lazy day in the penthouse that morning, the crew gathered and sprawled out in various places around the room. And then their leader and kingpin Geoff Ramsey had got up and left. No explanation. No previous planning. Up and gone. After a quick look at his laptop, they’d realized he had purchased a one way ticket to Tahiti. A sudden and unexpected trip that they didn’t know how to react or comprehend what just occurred.</p><p>“Did he just … did he just leave?”</p><p>“Where’s he going?”</p><p>“You mean why is he going to Tahiti.”</p><p>“Well, what are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>So it came down to a discussion of what to do next.</p><p>“He obviously just needs a break.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we don’t even know when he’ll be back. So what are we going to do until then?”</p><p>As a group of capable and fully grown adults, they weren’t completely useless. But as it was, they needed a capable leader to do anything really. They needed a plan to be constrcutive rather than let their boredom get the better of them of them and become destructive because of it. So they came to the agreement that they needed to choose an interim leader of the crew until Geoff decided to grace them with his presence once more.</p><p>So Michael got the bright idea of the hat. “Everyone write down a name on a piece of paper and then throw it in the hat.”</p><p>“And then what?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“Whoever gets the most votes wins.”</p><p>“Yeah but what if we all write down one name? Then it’s all completely useless, isn’t it? I say we just vote Jack in.”</p><p>“Do you think Jack wants to be your babysitter?” Jack said from across the room. She looked positively bored with the entire situation and shirked off responsibility whenever she could.</p><p>“So hat. Paper. <em>Now,</em>” Michael surmised, so everyone wrote down their name of who they thought would be the best leader for Geoff’s absence.</p><p>“Okay so first we got Trevor. Second, Trevor. Third, Trevor.” Michael grabbed the rest of the slips of paper and read out several more Trevors. To which Trevor performed a comical double take.</p><p>“What? Why me?”</p><p>“They all say Trevor,” Michael pointed out. “Which means you voted for yourself.”</p><p>“Yeah. As a joke! There’s no way I’m qualified to be the leader here.”</p><p>“You have a degree in aerospace engineering,” Ryan pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah. That I dropped out of.”</p><p>“You were in your fourth year! You dropped out at the end because you got caught up in an embezzling scheme! You basically have the degree.”</p><p>“Engineering doesn’t qualify me for this job.”</p><p>“You’ve <em>literally </em>been Geoff’s right hand man for years now,” Jeremy added. “If anyone can manage us, you can.”</p><p>“That doesn’t fill me with confidence here! Geoff left us for a reason. Maybe you guys are the reason.”</p><p>“Hey,” Ryan said. “I take offence to being a problem.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying!”</p><p>Regardless of Trevor’s complaints, he was strong armed into the position of crew leader and now expected to come up with some ideas of what they could do. It’d been some time since they’d pulled off a proper heist, so Trevor was thinking of something that involved some class. And after some basic internet research, he discovered that there was an exhibit of priceless royalty jewel collections and assets coming to the museum. Now <em>that </em>would be a hit.</p><p>And while he jumped into the logistics and planning of the heist, Trevor realized that he was basically doing the exact same work as before. Only this time he was the one explaining everything at the head of the table.</p><p>(Turns out upon further reflection, Geoff had been grooming Trevor for this position for a long time and only now decided to take advantage of Trevor’s skills and hop on a plane out of here. Trevor didn’t know what to think of this.)</p><p>The heist would require weeks of scouting and planning to ensure it would be pulled off successfully. Trevor had it all planned out. He placed people around according to their strengths. Who would be scouting and figuring out security rotations. Getting access to the security cameras and codes. Determining when the best night was to strike. How they planned on getting the diamonds out from under everyone’s noses.</p><p>They would schmooze it up with the guests and snatch up the diamonds by the dozen only to sell them on the black market. Copies were produced, so by the time the authorities would notice the theft, they’d have all the money and Trevor would be swimming in a bathtub full of cold hard cash.</p><p>“Why did you include that bit in the plans?”</p><p>Trevor looked back at his plans and saw that he had included the part where he’d fill up a bathtub and dive into the money.</p><p>“Because that’s what I deserve,” he said. “And I as on a roll when putting this together. Didn’t feel right just ending it where it is. So let’s go steal some diamonds!”</p><p>So they stole some diamonds. It was all around a good time. No one got hurt. No one got suspicious, and Trevor got to fulfill a childhood dream of rolling in cash weeks later after they’d managed to sell the diamonds.</p><p>He looked up when the bathroom door opened. It was Geoff, reasonably tanned and looking well rested.</p><p>“Trevor.”</p><p>“Geoffrey.”</p><p>He looked closely at Trevor’s set up. From the neck down, he was swimming in cash. “So I heard you became the leader.”</p><p>“Yep. Swimming in cash like a leader shoulder after a successful heist.”</p><p>“As God intended. You know what? I think we should just make you leader full time now. Worked out for everyone in the end.”</p><p>“I guess so?”</p><p>“Good job, Collins. I should take vacations more often. That way I don’t have to deal with any of you lot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>